


Reflection

by Lassarina



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gives her a little thrill to watch herself do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AreYouGame, prompt: _Yukiko: Masturbation in front of a mirror - She wanted to get a good view of her hands..._ Author's assumption is that Yukiko is over 18.

Yukiko stared at the little hand mirror and sighed in exasperation. The problem was figuring out where the mirror was going to go. Or rather, figuring out how to angle it so that she could actually see what she wanted to see. You wouldn't think it would be this hard to get a glimpse of your own body.

Eventually she dragged her desk chair over to the side of the bed and turned it so the seat faced the bed. That and a clever use of a stray ribbon let her suspend the mirror over the back of the chair so that when she draped her legs over its arms, she actually _could_ see what she wanted.

It felt delightfully decadent to have the lights on full and be able to see how she touched herself. The mirror didn't have a wide enough angle to show all of her, but she didn't mind that. She lay back against the pillow and trailed her fingertips down the front of her throat, enjoying the little shiver it provoked. Lower down, and she cupped her breasts in both hands, pressing them together and enjoying the way the flesh gave under her hands.

Pressed together, like she had in the castle.

Yukiko blushed hard, but didn't stop touching. She didn't like to admit it, but her Shadow self had been right: she did like to have people look at her with admiration. She wanted someone to look at her like _this,_ see her naked and spread out. She wanted to watch while she was touched.

She liked her nipples pinched just a little, like this, and feeling the little throb between her legs when she did it. She slid her hands slowly down her sides and traced between her legs, watching in the mirror as her fingers slid pale over dark hair. Even though she anticipated it, she still shivered when she touched her clit—she could say the word in her head, even if she would never say it out loud—and she watched in fascination as she touched herself. Watching the movement that corresponded to the little shivery sparks of sensation gave it an odd extra dimension, as though she was outside herself and not really touching herself at all. She slipped her finger slowly into herself and watched it disappear, and the very slight feeling of stretching and pressure seemed _more._

She pulled herself a little more upright, watching as she stroked herself, and faster than she thought she'd ever managed it before, she was arching into her own hand, pressing her other hand to her mouth to keep the quiet little whimpering sounds back—she'd die of embarrassment if anyone heard her—and all the tension coiled and _snapped,_ leaving her sprawled across her bed and chair, shuddering.

She lay there for a while, until the feel of the chair arms digging into the back of her legs became too uncomfortable, and then she quickly and quietly cleaned up after herself, but she left the ribbon tied to the mirror.

She wanted to try that again.


End file.
